Power With You Here
by BSwifty1997
Summary: Damon and Bonnie are taking a break. Bonnie sings to show him how she feels. Will it work? Bonnie/Damon pairing. ONE SHOT


**So I am completely obsessed with Kat Graham's song, Power. And the first thing that came to my mind was Bamon.. obviously. So I figured I'd give it a go at getting the idea out of my head, and in writing.**

**So I'm gonna place this, I dunno maybe around season 3. Jeremy and Bonnie never happened, Damon never hurt Caroline.. Caroline is still a vampire though. In season 2 on the show, Caroline sung, but in my story that never happened, and Bonnie is Performing instead.**

**I hope you like it. Oh and I recommend you play the song while you read.**

**PS. I don't own the song or the show, but I so totally wish I did ;)**

* * *

Bonnie was nervous, she couldn't stop fidgeting, and it took everything to control her magic. She saw Damon and nodded towards the bar to Matt, who put his thumbs up before going on stage to get everyone's attention. She looked around the room once more, every one was there, Elena, Caroline, Stefan, Alaric, Jeremy.. and holy crap even Rebekah. Rebekah saw Bonnie looking and winked before mouthing 'good luck', which despite how Bonnie felt, drew a small smile from her before she mouthed back 'thank you'.

Bonnie thought about last week, and just hoped that this would fix things. She knew her friends disapproved of her relationship with Damon, only Matt, Caroline and Rebekah (even though they weren't really close) supported them, and Stefan never really mentions his opinion. Damon and Bonnie argued about this fact a lot, but last weeks argument was the worst.

* * *

_Bonnie stormed through the house, spinning around when the door opened and slammed behind her. For once she was glad her father was never home._

_"DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME!"_

_"I DON'T WANT TO ARGUE ANY MORE, I'M TIRED OF IT", she screamed back._

_Damon growled, "WELL MAYBE WE SHOULD STOP THIS"._

_Bonnie gasped, eyes welling up. "Damon.." she whispered._

_A tear slipped down Damon's face, "I don't know where we stand any more Bonnie, all we do is argue, and I honestly don't know if I'm good for you"._

_Bonnie shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "No.." She took a step forward. But Damon held his hands up._

_"We should take a break", he whispered._

_Bonnie lunged forward grabbing the labels of his jacket, she let out a sob,"I love you"._

_Damon kissed her forehead, "I love you too", he said before removing her hands, and turning around, walking out the door._

* * *

Bonnie was shaken out of her thoughts by Matt saying her name. She walked towards the stage smiling when Matt whispered good luck. She stood in front of the microphone and cleared her throat. She looked at Damon briefly before looking down at her hands. She cleared her throat again and looked up.

Taking a deep breath she spoke.

"For the last 2 years, I've been in a relationship with a guy, who is.. he's amazing", she smiled. "He loves me for me". She looked at Damon again as she continued to speak. "But lately we've been arguing, and it's mostly my fault. There's a lot of people who have been filling me with self doubt, and like the stupid idiot I was, I listened."

She could see everyone listening intently, and took a deep breath before continuing.

"Last week he told me, he didn't understand where he stood with me any more, so I wrote a song that I hope will show him", she smiled a sheepish grim before adding "and maybe you guys could listen too".

Everyone applauded making her smile, she nodded to the DJ, who started the track.

**'I used to be a flower on the wall in the back row**  
**Never was a homecoming queen just a shadow**  
**Now I got a crown 'cause you gave it to me**  
**Cleopatra strong, yeah you found it in me**  
**Throwing all the pages of the past out the window'**

Damon couldn't believe it, he could barely breath due to how overwhelmed he was. She was captivating.**  
**

**'When you tell me that I'm beautiful, I feel it, I breathe it, believe it**  
**Got me feeling indestructible, I love it, I scream it**

**With you, I'm a queen upon my throne**  
**With you, I build a kingdom out of stone**  
**You fill me up, you fill me up**  
**I've got that power, power, power with you here**  
**I've got that power, power, power with you here**  
**It's so electric, baby, what you do to me**  
**I've got that power, power, power with you here'**

The entire crowd was smiling, and cheering. Elena turned to Stefan and Damon, "I had no idea she can sing". Damon couldn't speak. He knew she could sing but he couldn't find his voice, thankfully Caroline spoke up from behind him. "Yup", she said cheerily. "That's 'cause your always busy with Stefan". Before Elena could reply Rebekah popped up beside her and spoke to everyone, "She's a talented writer too". Everyone nodded before turning back to Bonnie.

**'You tell me that you love me in the fog on the mirror**  
**You like me with no makeup on so you can see me clearer**  
**Now I got a crown 'cause you gave it to me**  
**Cleopatra strong, yeah you found it in me**  
**Everything I ever dreamed about, got it right here**

Damon stood, still unable to move is eyes from Bonnie.

**'With you, I'm a queen upon my throne**  
**With you, built a kingdom out of stone**  
**You fill me up, you fill me up**  
**I've got that power, power, power with you here**  
**I've got that power, power, power with you here**  
**It's so electric, baby, what you do to me**  
**I've got that power, power, power with you here'**

Damon slowly walked towards the stage, until he was near the front.

**'When you tell me that I'm beautiful, I feel it, I breathe it, believe it**  
**Got me feeling indestructible, I love it, I scream it**  
**I love it, I scream it, I love it, I scream it'**

Bonnie's eyes locked with Damon's as she sung the next words, with so much meaning, it brought tears to both of their eyes.

**'With you, I'm a queen upon my throne**  
**With you, built a kingdom out of stone**  
**You fill me up, you fill me up**  
**I've got that power, power, power with you here**  
**I've got that power, power, power with you here**  
**It's so electric, baby, what you do to me**  
**I've got that power, power, power with you here**  
**I've got that power, power, power with you here'**

Damon jumped onto the stage and pulled Bonnie into him, kissing her, putting as much of his emotions into the kiss as he could. In that moment Bonnie and Damon couldn't hear the crowd applauding and shouting. They couldn't hear the wolf whistles. They were finally together again, and this time no one would come between them.

* * *

**So let me know what you guys thought :D Please.**


End file.
